A variety of ways are known for connecting a tool handle to the tool head or the main section of the tool. Typically the handle of a manual tool comprises an elongate handle shaft that can be made of solid wood or a metal or plastic tube. Commonly an end section of this shaft is inserted into a socket formed in or on the tool head and then one or more connecting devices such as screws can be used to secure the handle shaft in the socket. It is important that the handle be connected securely and rigidly to the tool head both for proper functioning of the tool and for safety reasons.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,727 issued Jul. 28, 1981 to True Temper Corporation describes a one piece plastic injection molded snow shovel in which the blade, a synthetic plastic handle stem, and a D-top handle are molded in one operation. The shovel scoop is generally rectangular and made of plastic and has an integral, generally cylindrical hollow handle stem extending centrally outwardly from the rear edge of the scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,744 issued Apr. 17, 1979 to The Union Fork & Hoe Company describes a snow shovel that includes a handle and a one-piece plastic scoop with a reinforced leading edge. The shovel has a rearwardly or upwardly opening socket integrally formed on the back surface of the scoop body that receives an end section of a handle which may be made of wood or plastic. Crush ribs are formed on the inside of the socket and these deform so as to form a close fit between the socket and the handle.
More recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,949 issued Oct. 6, 1987 to A. C. Perez describes a plug and socket coupling to detachably connect a handle to an implement. Formed on the implement is a cylindrical socket body that projects axially from one end of the implement. Integral latch ribs extend outwardly from the side of the socket body and there are also longitudinally extending anti-twisting ribs that extend from the base of the socket. Mounted on the handle is a plug which surrounds a cylindrical plug body having notches formed at its end. The notches receive anti-twisting ribs that are formed on the interior of the cylindrical socket. The plug is formed with spring strips that extend parallel to the axis of the cylindrical body. These spring strips have detents on their interior sides that receive the latching ribs of the socket.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a handle assembly for a tool that can be manufactured at a reasonable cost and that permits relatively easy attachment of the handle assembly to a tool member such as a shovel scoop.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a simple connecting device for connecting an elongate handle to a main tool section, this connecting device being inexpensive to manufacture and comprising a substantially channel-shaped member that is formed with a resilient catch.